


First Meeting - Day one of Tsukihidekane week

by palasin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, TsukiHideKane Week, Tsukihidekane week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palasin/pseuds/palasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of tsukihidekane week- Getting Together | Firsts<br/>What I chose: firsts<br/>First meeting</p><p>Haise Sasaki finds the Shuu-Nagachika household and decides to rekindle an old romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting - Day one of Tsukihidekane week

Haise knocked on the door, clutching the paper in his hands. He heard the knob turn and the sight he saw was not so average. A rather tall male with purple hair was in the doorway, attention turned to someone else, perhaps his lover. “Hide, there's no way it could be hi-” he saw who it was. The male swallowed and licked his lips. “Hello.” Haise took a shaky breath and read off the paper. “Hello, is this the residence of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Shuu Tsukiyama?” The man nodded and moved out of the doorway. “Please, make yourself at home. I'm Shuu Tsukiyama, and the blonde man over there is Nagachika Hideysohi.” Haise gladly walked in and stood in the hall. The house was rather nice, not too big and not too small. A staircase, a nice living room. Haise decided a few bedrooms and baths were up there and maybe possibly a balcony of sorts for gazing. But he did not know what was here, it wasn't his home after all. Hide thought it was Tsukiyama walking over to him, so he simply told Haise, “Hey, Tsuki, do you think you could- Kaneki?!” Haise tilted his head, honestly confused. Who was this Kaneki? Everyone said he had looked like him. Kaneki Ken. It rang a bell, but it was like a faint ghost of a memory. “Kaneki, oh my god, you're alive!” Hide got up and hugged him. “Oh, I missed you so much!” That's when Haise gently pushed him away. “I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with this Kaneki person. I've been told our DNA matches, however, so yes, I may be on the body of your friend Kaneki, but I am Hiase Sasaki, not Ken Kaneki,” Haise explained solemnly. Hide nodded but hugged him once more. “So what are you doing here? Tsuki, do you know?” His only answer was a shrug and a hum that meant “I dunno.” Haise sighed. “Right, I wanted to tell you both that I found out this Kaneki man was in a polyamorous relationship with the two of you, and I was hoping maybe I could help in restarting that?” Hide looked at Tsukiyama, who looked back at Hide, who nodded. They both spoke at once. “We'd love that!” They giggled at them matching tones, like a newlywed couple. “Ok, seriously. We would love to have you with us. It'd be amazing. I just really hope you get your memories back,” said Hide, who then Kissed Haise on the cheek. “Oui. We would adore it if you dated us.” Haise chuckled and held their hands. “I may not remember you both that well, but hopefully we can replace all those memories…. With good ones.” And all was well in the Shuu-Nagachika Household. At least, it is for now. They had their Kaneki back.


End file.
